La fantastica aventura de yasmin
Maya10 18:33 2 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 personajes Archivo:Yasmin_.png Archivo:Violeta.gif Archivo:Profe_laura.png Archivo:Mary_normal.png Archivo:Hermión..png Archivo:Ana.png Archivo:Layla_mala.png Archivo:Carlos_hhhhhhhh.png ' 'Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png Archivo:Amanda_taa.png Archivo:Antonella.png Archivo:Yanet_tor.png Archivo:Paula_vestida_ranger.png placa si estas leeyendo mi historia pon esto 'Mi historia' capitulo 1 Archivo:Normal.pngaaa que dia tan bonito hace Archivo:Ana.png hija estas ya vamos a desayunar Archivo:Normal.pngsi mama ya estoi Archivo:Ana.png adios y suerte con elejir tu primer pokemon Archivo:Normal.pngadios mama 'capitulo 2' yasmin va a por su primer pokemon Archivo:Normal.pngque pokemon voi a elejir veamos hay un mew un suicune o un phio... se chocan Archivo:Hermión..png¡aaay¡ Archivo:Normal.png¡aaay¡ que daño Archivo:Hermión..png¡ups¡� lo siento mucho estaba pensando en otra cosa Archivo:Normal.png¡no no¡ lo siento yo me pasa lo mismo que ati tu tanbien vas a elejir tu primar pokemon Archivo:Hermión..pngsii yo tanbien Archivo:Normal.pngsi quieres podemos ser amigas e ir a formar nuestra aventura juntas Archivo:Hermión..pngclaro me encantaria Archivo:Normal.png como te llamas Archivo:Hermión..png me lamo hermione y tu Archivo:Normal.png yo me lamo yasmin 'capitulo 3' Archivo:Profe_laura.pngbienbenidas soy la profesora laura Archivo:Normal.png¡hola¡ soy yasmin y esta es mi amiga hermione Archivo:Hermión..png¡hola¡ benimos a por nuestro pokemons Archivo:Profe_laura.png¡a¡ bale aqui estan Archivo:Normal.pngestoy inpaciente por berlos este es mew Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png¡mew mew¡ este es suicune Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.png ¡suicun¡ y por ultimo phione Archivo:Phione_Pt.png¡phione phione¡ Archivo:Profe_laura.pngbueno yasmin cual elijes Archivo:Normal.pnge a no se a ya elijo a ¡mew¡ Archivo:Profe_laura.pngmuy bien toma Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png¡mew mew¡ Archivo:Profe_laura.pngy tu hermione Archivo:Hermión..pngyo ya lo tengo decidido elijo a suicune Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.pngsuicune Archivo:Profe_laura.pngmuy bien ya los aveis elejido bueno cuidarlos Archivo:Normal.png Archivo:Hermión..png ¡valeee¡ capitulo 4 Archivo:Normal.png 'que bien ya tengo a mew 'Archivo:Hermión..png 'y yo tengo a suicune 'Archivo:Glameow_OCPA.png'glameow 'Archivo:Normal.png '¡ala una glameow¡� como me gustaria tenerla 'Archivo:Hermión..png pues benga no esperes mas capturala 'Archivo:Normal.png '''es berdad adelante mew 'Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png 'mew mew Archivo:Normal.png mew esfera aural Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png meeeew Archivo:Normal.png muy bien la esta debilitada Archivo:Glameow_OCPA.png glameeeow Archivo:Normal.png poke ball bien he capturado a glameow Archivo:Hermión..png pronto legaremon a ciudad corazon Archivo:Normal.png ¡genial¡� dicen que alli ay u concurso pokemon Archivo:Hermión..png si es verdad Archivo:Normal.png si y alli aprovechamos para comprarnos unos cuantos trajes capitulo 5 ya han llegado a ciudad corazon Archivo:Normal.png bien ya estamos en ciudad corazon Archivo:Hermión..png es preciosa Archivo:Normal.png ¡uuuuuuuuuuuuuuy¡� cuantas tiendas de ropa Archivo:Hermión..png hay siempre igual Archivo:Normal.png mira ese vestido Archivo:Violeta.gif bienbenidas a la tienda esmeralda Archivo:Normal.png puedo comprarme este vestido Archivo:Violeta.gif claro señorita los probadores estan por alli Archivo:Normal.png vale Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png que bonito tu que dices hermione Archivo:Hermión..png a ¡que bonito¡ Archivo:Normal.png toma pruebate este Archivo:Hermión..png vale thumb|left que bonito Archivo:Normal.png te queda perfecto capitulo 6 lla estan en el concurso pokemon Archivo:Normal.png que chulo benga hermione vamos a probarnos los vestidos nuevos Archivo:Hermión..png vale ¡bamos¡ se estan vistiendo mientras tanto... thumb|left bienbenidos todos al concurso de ciudad corazon Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png corre hermione que no llegamos thumb|left si ya boy espera thumb|left aqui estan nuestras concursantes ¡yasmin¡ Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png hola hola thumb|left esta es hermione thumb|left hola a todos thumb|left esta es clara Archivo:Clara.png hola gente benga aplaudirme thumb|left bueno ya estamos todas en este concurso Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png bien yo soy la primera thumb|left en este concurso la cinta sera la cinta corazon Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png bueno empecemos thumb|left bueno pues empecemos el concurso Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png adelante mew , mew usa piscorallo y bola sombra Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png meeeeeeeeeew¡ mew hace piscorrallo y bola sombra y hacen una esplosion de colores del arco iris thumb|left que preciosidad , la sigiente concursante es hermión Archivo:Hermión_traje_de_concurso..png adelante suicune , suicune usa usa psitico y cabezazo centruo Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.png suicuuuuuun usa psitico sontra en mismo y usa cabezazo centruo y ace una esplosion que lo llena todo de color rosa thumb|left que bonito es precioso , pasemos a la ultima concursante clara Archivo:Clara.png adelante piplo , usa picotazo y rayo burbuja Archivo:Piplup_Pt.pngpiplup¡ piplup usa rayo burbuja y con picotazo las ca lonpiendo y llueve . thumb|left que lluvia mas bonita , bueno bamos a anunciar a la ganadora de la cinta corazón , y la ganadora es yasmin Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png no me lo puedo creer mew emos ganado Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png mew mew thumb|left aqui teneis la cinta corazon Archivo:Traje_concurso_yasmin.png gracias Archivo:Ciudad_corazon.jpg Archivo:Mew_OCPA.png mew thumb|left bueno nos beremos en el prosimo concurso capitulo 7 Archivo:Normal.png genial ya tenemos una cinta Archivo:Hermión..png si es genial estoi agotada Archivo:Normal.png si quieres vamos ha ciudad aguamar alli hay un hotel Archivo:Hermión..png vale tengo mucho sueño ban andando Archivo:Normal.png hay hay ya estamos llegando Archivo:Hermión..png si estoi molida de repente.... Archivo:Pachirisu_Pt.png ¡paci pachi¡ Archivo:Normal.png un pachirisu que raro Archivo:Hermión..png bueno si no es delante adelante suicu... thumb|left espera no le agas daño Archivo:Normal.png quien es esa thumb|left soy mary y vosotras Archivo:Normal.png yo soy yasmin y esta es mi amiga.. Archivo:Hermión..png hermione thumb|left este es mi pachirisu es mi pokemon inicial Archivo:Normal.png tu pokemon inicial yo solo creia que se elegian un mew un ..... thumb|left ya pero en mi caso es distinto yo tengo un pachirisu Archivo:Hermión..png ha bueno pero hes muy bonito thumb|left muchas gracias Archivo:Normal.png si quieres po... thumb|left mira que hora es me tengo que ir Archivo:Normal.png adi....os Archivo:Hermión..png adios mary capitulo 8 ya an legado al hotel Archivo:Normal.png que cansancio pero por fin hemos legado Archivo:Hermión..png si lla estamos vamos a entrar Archivo:Normal.png si vale Archivo:Violeta.gif vienbenidas Archivo:Normal.png ppeero tu no nos atendiste en el centro comercial Archivo:Violeta.gif si esque trabajo en los dos sitios Archivo:Hermión..png venga no te entretengas Archivo:Normal.png siiiiiiiiii va paseando por los pasillos y de repente... Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png hermion ``dando bueltas`` se chocan Archivo:Carlos_1.png ¡hay¡ Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png ¡hay que daño¡ Archivo:Carlos_1.png lo siento Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png quee veo estrellas Archivo:Carlos_1.png pero que dices Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png aaaaa Archivo:Carlos_1.png hola me lamo carlos y tu Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png quien yo yo Archivo:Carlos_1.png si tu quien ba a ser Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png aaaaaaaaaaaaa yo me lla..........mo ya s min Archivo:Carlos_1.png que nombre mas bonito se pone roja Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png a dicho que mi nombre es bonito Archivo:Hermión_en_pijama..png yasmin que te pasa Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png nada Archivo:Carlos_1.png bueno nos veremon Archivo:Pijama_yasmin.png eso espero Archivo:Hermión_en_pijama..png adios Archivo:Carlos_1.png adios capitulo 9 Al dia sigiente....... Archivo:Normal.png aaaaaaaaaa que bien he dormido Archivo:Hermión..png si ya todo el rato diciendo o ca.... Archivo:Normal.png calla que biene Archivo:Carlos_1.png hola buenos dias Archivo:Normal.png hola as dormido bien con ironia Archivo:Hermión..png si tu siempre tan amable Archivo:Normal.png hermion si yo siempre soy asi Archivo:Hermión..png ya ya ya la da un beso en la mejilla a yasmin Archivo:Carlos_1.png bueno adios Archivo:Normal.png ............... Archivo:Hermión..png adios carlos Archivo:Normal.png ................... Archivo:Hermión..png yasmin estas bien ''PONIENDOLE LA MANO EN LA CARA Y MOBIENDOLA yasmin se cae para tras Archivo:Normal.png ¡puum¡ Archivo:Hermión..png yasmin capitulo 10 Archivo:Normal.png oye hermion te apetece ir a ciudad llubia Archivo:Hermión..png si asi estreno mi bañador nuevo Archivo:Normal.png benga bamos ban las dos caminando y yasmin con el mapa Archivo:Hermión..png seguro que nos hemos perdido Archivo:Normal.png que no nos hemos perdido confia en mi Archivo:Hermión..png si ya thumb|left hola otra vez Archivo:Hermión..png Archivo:Yasmin_normal.png hola Archivo:Mary_normal.pnghola chicas os he vuscado para preguntaros una cosa Archivo:Yasmin_normal.png si pregunta Archivo:Mary_normal.pngqueeee si podria ir con vosotras en buestro viaje Archivo:Yasmin_normal.png Archivo:Hermión..png siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se dan todas un abrazo Archivo:Layla_mala.png que bonito Archivo:Yasmin_normal.png quien eres Archivo:Layla_mala.png me lamo layla pero me podeis lamar buestra pesadilla capitulo 11 Archivo:Hermión..png eso quien eres y que quieres Archivo:Layla_mala.png como os he dicho soy layla y soy una billana Archivo:Yasmin_.png bueno y que quieres Archivo:Layla_mala.png pue primero os robare a vuestros lindos pokemon y a lo largo del tienpo rompere vuestra amistad Archivo:Mary_normal.png ya me encargo yo Archivo:Layla_mala.png vale adelante glameow Archivo:Mary_normal.pngadelante beautiful Archivo:Layla_mala.png mi glameow es de un alto nibel y va a aplastar a tu bichito Archivo:Glameow_OCPA.png glameeeeeeeeeeew Archivo:Mary_normal.pngme da igual ganare por mis amigas Archivo:Beautifly_OCPA.png biutiiiiiiiiiiful Archivo:Layla_mala.png glameow usa cola ferea Archivo:Glameow_OCPA.pnggggggggggggggggggggglam Archivo:Mary_normal.png o no beutiful estas bien Archivo:Beautifly_hembra.pngbeautifly Archivo:Mary_normal.pngbeautifly usa tornado Archivo:Layla_mala.png aaaaaaaaaaaaa mi glaneow se ha debilitado con un solo ataque Archivo:Glameow_OCPA.png glaaameooooow Archivo:Layla_mala.png eres un estupido pokemon , volbere os lo prometo se va Archivo:Mary_normal.pngbieeeeen beautifly hemos ganado Archivo:Yasmin_.png eres muy buena mary Archivo:Hermión..png si eres buenissima Archivo:Mary_normal.pnggracias, sige en pie lo de ir juntas como amigas Archivo:Yasmin_.png claro , sigiente parada ciudad lubia Archivo:Hermión..png Archivo:Mary_normal.pngbammmmmmmmmmmmmmos capitulo 12 estan en una playa cerca de ciudad lubia Archivo:Yasmin_.png que calor Archivo:Mary_normal.pngya te digo Archivo:Hermión..png para ser ciudad llubia es como ina rstufa Archivo:Yasmin_.png si, tengo una idea porque no nos bamos a la playa gota Archivo:Hermión..png bale i alli nos cambiamos Archivo:Mary_normal.pngvaaaaaaaaale ban a la playa y se cambian Archivo:Hermión_en_bañador..png asi da gusto Archivo:Pici.png si es berdad pero si que tarda yasmin Archivo:Yasmin_bb.png ya estoi os gusta Archivo:Hermión_en_bañador..png si es precioso Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png hola preciosas Archivo:Pici.png hola como te llamas Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png me lamo raul Archivo:Hermión_en_bañador..png raul a yo me llamo hermion y esta es mary y ................ donde se ha metido yasmin Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png quien es esa tal yasmin por su nombre tendra que ser muy guapa Archivo:Pici.png por alli biene Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png hola he ido a comprar helados se acerca a yasmin y la dice Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png hola que tal tu eres la preciosa yasmin Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png si soy la divina yasmin Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png pues yo soy raul Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png te puedo preguntar una cosa Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png claro todo lo que quieras y luego te pregunto yo otra cosa vale Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png primero estas en una plala con traje segundo yo no soy tan facil y tercero eres un poco pijo Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png lo primero y lo segundo es cirerto pero lo tercero no lo entiendo Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png pues yo te lo esplico que se te nota mucho que estas por mi y piensas que soy muy facil y que con cualquier chico caigo a sus pies Archivo:Hermión_en_bañador..png pues con carlos caiste a la primera Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png hermion eso no me ayuda Archivo:Hermión_en_bañador..png solo digo la berdad se pone rojo Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png y como pruebas que este por ti Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png con esto le da un beso en la mejilla Archivo:Raul_vvvvvvv.png .......................... me t en goooooooo que que ir Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png adios raul Archivo:Pici.png yasmin no qres que te as pasado un poco Archivo:Hermión_en_bañador..png un poquito si Archivo:Yasmin_bañadorsa.png un poquito si pero se lo merecia por intentar ligar con migo Archivo:Pici.png bueno vamos a canbiarnos se cambian Archivo:Mary_normalm.png que bien con el baño Archivo:Yasmin_.png si quereis ir a un concurso Archivo:Hermión..png si me encantaria ganar una cinta capitulo 13 ban paseando por el bosqu y de repenta Archivo:Yasmin_.png tengo muchas ganas de concursar el otro concurso fue un concurso corto por eso era en parejas Archivo:Antonella.png hola Archivo:Hermión..png hola quien eres Archivo:Antonella.png me llamo antonella Archivo:Yasmin_.png antonrlla que nombre tan bonito Archivo:Antonella.png y bosotras como os llamais Archivo:Mary_normalm.png yo me llamo mary Archivo:Hermión..png yo hermión Archivo:Yasmin_.png yo soy la fantastica yasmin Archivo:Antonella.png sois muy simpaticas , me tengo que ir Archivo:Yasmin_.png eres cordinadora Archivo:Antonella.png si soy cordinadora y bosotras Archivo:Mary_normalm.png si somos el grupo de las divinas Archivo:Antonella.png divinas suena bien , bueno os bere en el concurso Archivo:Yasmin_.png olle con que pokemon bas a concursar Archivo:Antonella.png aaaaaa , sorpresa Archivo:Hermión..png bamos para un concurso a ganar la cinta gota Archivo:Antonella.png bueno adios capitulo 14 ya estan en ciudad llubia Archivo:Yasmin_.png que bonita Archivo:Mary_normalm.png si es preciosa Archivo:Hermión..png si es la ciudad mas bonita que he bisto Archivo:EP484_Ciudad_Pirita.png Archivo:Mary_normalm.png quereis ir a conprarnos unos trajes y luego a tomar algo Archivo:Yasmin_.png claro me encantaria Archivo:Hermión..png si bamos a esa tienda Archivo:Violeta.gif bienbenidas a la tienda anbar Archivo:Yasmin_.png hola benimos a conprarnos unos trajes Archivo:Violeta.gif bale por aqi por favor Archivo:Mary_normalm.png bamossssssss estan en los probadores Archivo:Yasmin_456.png ya esta aqui la fantastica y divina yasmin Archivo:Mary_102.png que tal te gusta yasmin Archivo:Yasmin_456.png estas divina y yo Archivo:Mary_102.png lo mismo digo divina , cuanto tarda hermión Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png ya estoi Archivo:Yasmin_456.png Archivo:Mary_102.png estas fabulosa Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png gracias nos bamos ya Archivo:Yasmin_456.png vale bamos a canbiarnos capitulo 15 Archivo:Yasmin_nueva.png que bien me ha sentado el dia de compras Archivo:Mary_normalm.png si es berdad Archivo:Hermión..png si me encanto el bestido para el concurso de repente Archivo:Espeon_OCPA_2.png Archivo:Glaceon_DP.png Archivo:Yasmin_nueva.png que bonitas os quereis banir con migo asienten con la cabeza y se meten en dos pokevoll Archivo:Espeon_OCPA_2.png Archivo:Glaceon_DP.png Archivo:Yasmin_nueva.png que vian dos pokemon vienen otros dos pokemon Archivo:Buneary_DP.pngArchivo:Phione_Pt.png Archivo:Mary_normalm.png los pokemon que mas me gustan, os quereis benir con migo asienten con la cabeza Archivo:Buneary_DP.pngArchivo:Phione_Pt.png Archivo:Mary_normalm.png que bien ya tengo mas pokemon bienen un eevee y un shinx y se suben al onbro de hermión Archivo:Hermión..png eso quiere decir que os quereis benir con migo se meten en la pokeball Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.pngArchivo:Shinx_OCPA.png todas a la bez decen Archivo:Yasmin_.png Archivo:Hermión..png Archivo:Mary_normalm.png ¡biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien¡ Archivo:Layla_mala.png nos bolbemos a ver yasmin Archivo:Yasmin_.png otra vez tu layla Archivo:Layla_mala.png si dije que nos bolberiamos a ver Archivo:Yasmin_.png adelante espeon Archivo:Espeon_OCPA_2.pngesppppppppppeon Archivo:Layla_mala.png adelante glameow Archivo:Glameow_OCPA.pngglaaaaaaaaaaaameow Archivo:Layla_mala.png glameow no me falles otra vez gata estupida Archivo:Mary_normalm.png no la trates asi Archivo:Layla_mala.png una niñata como tu me va a decir lo que tengo que acer con mis pokemon Archivo:Yasmin_.png enpecemos a conbatir capitulo 16 Archivo:Yasmin_.png espeon usa piscorallo Archivo:Espeon_OCPA_2.pngespppppeon Archivo:Layla_mala.png glameaow usa garaimbria glameow esquiba el piscorallo y agarra a espeon con la gara umbria Archivo:Yasmin_.png espeonn Archivo:Layla_mala.png muy bien aora bola sombra Archivo:Glameow_OCPA.pngglameowwwww Archivo:Yasmin_.png no espeon de repente una mesprit hace cola ferrea y debilita a glameow Archivo:Mesprit_OCPA.pngmeeeeeespriiit Archivo:Layla_mala.png pero, eso no vale Archivo:Yanet.png claro que vale Archivo:Layla_mala.png eres la entrenadora de esa mesprit Archivo:Yanet.png si es mia Archivo:Layla_mala.png aaaar , bolbere lo prometo Archivo:Yasmin_.png yanet eres tu Archivo:Yanet.png claro yasmin bieja amiga Archivo:Hermión..png quien eres Archivo:Mary_normalm.pngeso quien eres Archivo:Yanet.png me yamo yanet , y vosotras Archivo:Mary_normalm.png yo me llamo mary Archivo:Hermión..png y yo hermión Archivo:Yanet.png podria ir con bosotras en buestro viaje Archivo:Yasmin_.png claro cuantas mas mejor Archivo:Yanet.png que ilusion Archivo:Mary_normalm.png Archivo:Yasmin_.png Archivo:Hermión..png bienbenida al grupo de las divinas Archivo:Yanet.png que bieeeeeeeeeen capitulo 17 estan en la puerta del concurso pokemon Archivo:Yasmin_.png que nerbios bamos a pasar Archivo:Yanet_tor.png yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , mi segundo concurso Archivo:Mary_normalm.png el mio es mi primero Archivo:Hermión..png pues el mio es de yasmin Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png hola antes de concursar teneis que canbiaros y tanbien a buestros pokemon Archivo:Yasmin_.png bale estan canbiandose Archivo:Mary_102.png ya esyoy bamos beautifly Archivo:Beautifly_ff.png ................ Archivo:Yasmin_456.png que chulo es este traje bamos mew Archivo:Mew_sa.png mew mew Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png me encanta este traje Archivo:Eevee_dddd.png eeeeeeeeeveve Archivo:Yasmin_456.png que bonito yanet Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png gracias Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png bueno cual es tu pokemon Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png vale adelante Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Mesprit_dddd.png meeeeeeeeeesprit Archivo:Mary_102.png una mesprit que chula Archivo:Yasmin_456.png se lebara muy bien con mew se dan la mano Archivo:Mesprit_dddd.png Archivo:Mew_sa.png Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png parece que se lleban bien Archivo:Yasmin_456.png si Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png bueno que ba ha enpezar el concurso capitulo 18 Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png bienbenidos al concurso de ciudad luvia , los concursantes son estos Archivo:Yasmin_456.png Archivo:Mary_102.png Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png y Archivo:Antonella_32.png yasmin mary hermión yanet antonella Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png aqui estan las concursantes la primera es, antonella Archivo:Antonella_32.png adelante jirachi Archivo:Master_Ball.png sale con un monton de estrellas amarillas Archivo:Jirachi_d.png jirraaaaaaaaaachi Archivo:Antonella_32.png jirachi usa rapidez u cola ferea jirachi usa rapidez y usa cola ferea y sale una lluvia de estrallas Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png la sigiente es hermión Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png adelante eevee Archivo:Master_Balltttt.png Archivo:Eevee_dddd.png eeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeee Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png eevee usa bola sombra y escabar eevee usa escabar y sale acia ariba y hace un usacan negro y lila brillante Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png la sigiente es mary Archivo:Mary_102.png adelante beautifly Archivo:Master_Ballbb.png Archivo:Beautifly_ff.png beeeeeeeeeeutiflyyyy Archivo:Mary_102.png usa biento plata y hoja majica usa biento plata y el biento se pone de colores con hoja majica Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png la sigiente es yasmin Archivo:Yasmin_456.png adelante mew Archivo:Master_Ball_vv.png Archivo:Mew_sa.png meeeeeew Archivo:Yasmin_456.png mew usa esfera aural y surf mew usa esfera aural y surf y cae lubia de colores Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png y por ultimo yanet Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png adelante mesprid Archivo:Master_Ballbbbbbbbbbbbbbb.png Archivo:Mesprit_dddd.png meeeeeeeeespriiiiiit Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png mesprit usa piscorallo y hoja majica capitulo 19 ya estamos de vuelta con el concurso Archivo:Mesprit_dddd.png messssssprit usa piscorallo y hoja majica y cale una lluvia de hojas Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png que bien las actuaciones me an subido el animo . aora , diremos las dos finalistas a sido muy dificil elegir pero son Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png que bien no me lo puedo creer Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png que bien Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png bueno para la final es necesario un conbate Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png muy bien adelante eevee Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png eeveeeeeeeevev Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png adelante mesprit Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Mesprit_OCPA.png meeeeeeeeeeespriiiiiiit Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png mesprit usa piscorallo usa piscorallo y le da a eevee Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png o no eevee , usa cola ferea eevee usa cola ferea y envuelbe a mesprit con su cola Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png muy bien eevee aora usa bola sombra ataque maximo Archivo:Yanet_mmo.png o no mesprit eevee le hace cola ferea y mesprit cae debilitada Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png muy bien eevee Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png bueno y la ganadora del concurso gota es hermión Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png que bien Archivo:Yasmin_8787.png te ago entrega de la cinta gota Archivo:Cinta_222.png Archivo:Hermión_6º_traje_de_concurso.png que bien gracias